Roll the Dice
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: WWE has hired a new make up artist who quickly learns that some superstars like to play and others play for keeps. Lance Cade. OC. Randy Orton. Torrie Wilson. Maria


**This story is dedicated to Mentally-Unstable who needed some encouragement in realizing her Cade love! :)**

* * *

World Wrestling Entertainment headquarters was like nothing Autumn had ever seen. Giant pictures of overly muscular men lined the corridor. Framed magazine covers of scantily clad women joined them on the wall. The atmosphere was exceptionally relaxed considering it was the main office for a wrestling empire. She didn't have anything to compare it to but when she imagined the headquarters she envisioned it to have beefed up guys in spandex running rampant in the hallways. So basically she had expected a zoo but instead she found herself in the midst of a very sleek office building with expensive furnishings. Everyone that worked there seemed to love their job and took a certain pride in what they did. The few that she had come in contact with were down to earth and friendly. So unlike her previous co-workers, but that was Hollywood for you.

"Can I help you?" A young man asked, startling Autumn out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes I'm looking for Linda or Shane Mc Mahon. I have an appointment."

The guy shifted some papers from one arm to the other and pointed toward a corridor to her left. "Sure. You go down this hall and make a left. Both Linda and Shane's offices are at the end of the hall."

"Thank you." Autumn smiled and walked away. She found the offices and tapped on the one door that was half way open.

"Come in." A male voice that she assumed was Shane Mc Mahon called out.

"Hello, I'm Autumn Wolfe."

Shane stood up from his desk and motioned for her to take a seat. "We've been expecting you." He smiled brightly. "Is this your first time in Connecticut?"

"Actually it is."

Shane laughed. "It's quite a change from Hollywood. I was just in Los Angeles three weeks ago."

"It sure is a change." She blushed as she suddenly realized how rude that sounded. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. It's just a slower pace and a bit greener."

Shane threw up his hand. "No need for an apology. It is a pretty stuffy town filled with preps and old money."

"It's not all bad. It seems like a lovely place to live."

He nodded and shuffled some papers around. "Shall we get down to business?" He didn't wait for a response before he moved right along. "I take it Ace has already described to you your job description and duties, your salary and such?"

"Yes."

"Good. Ok, here is all the paperwork we need you to go over and sign. This one is your general contract. Basically we are hiring you for five years with the option of a renewal during your forth year. And you must sign this disclaimer stating that you agree to work exclusively for WWE and no one else." He pushed those papers forward and picked up another stack. "These are your tax forms, personal information, insurance and travel documents."

She studied them for a moment. "I was under the impression that there was no insurance."

Shane shook his head. "No, you will receive full benefits. Only the wrestlers do not receive insurance."

"Ok then. I'm going to need a minute to go through all this if you don't mind."

"Of course, take your time." He stood and walked toward the door. "It's time for my coffee break anyway. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks."

"Ok, I'll be back in a few."

-- -- --

After finalizing the paperwork and getting her official travel package and credentials she left the WWE office and returned to her hotel. She was scheduled to fly to Boise, Idaho tomorrow for her first day as the make up artist for Monday Night RAW. Autumn couldn't help but be excited and a little apprehensive at the same time. After all she wasn't sure what to expect. But after working the past seven years with the snobs, phonies, and Hollywood's most elite, she was pretty sure she could handle a bunch of wrestlers.

-- -- --

Autumn made her way through the arena and found the staging area. And while all the supplies she needed were furnished she had brought a small trunk of her own stuff. She quickly began setting up and checking out the stock. She checked her watch and figured that there was at least three hours before she would be needed so she would use that time to explore her surroundings. She made her way around and ended up in catering where she decided to grab an energy drink and a snack. She glanced around studying the various people sitting at tables. She didn't care to make friends or to socialize so she took a seat at a table in the corner and pulled out a book from her bag.

"Excuse me; are you the new make up artist?"

Autumn looked up to find a tall smiling, bubbly blonde holding a small dog.

"Yes I am." Autumn answered curtly.

The blonde extended her hand. "I'm Torrie Wilson and this is Chole."

"Nice to meet you." Autumn shook the woman's free hand and the little dog yipped prompting Autumn to pet her tiny head. "I'm Autumn Wolfe." She studied the blonde for a moment before asking, "Are you a wrestler?"

Torrie giggled. "Sometimes. But unfortunately I'm mostly used for show. What you might refer to as eye candy. Even though technically I have seniority over the Divas." She lowered her voice. "I'm really the best thing this company has going for them. You'll see what I mean when you start working with the Divas."

Autumn cringed at the word. "Oh joy."

"Do you mind if I sit with you? I can fill you in on whose who."

Autumn motioned for her to sit. Torrie took no time in filling her in on all the ins and outs of the people, the business and the way things worked. Thankful to have someone so willing to give her an unofficial introduction of how things worked, Autumn absorbed everything Torrie said and immediately decided that she was ok. The blonde had Hollywood looks and a heart of gold.

-- -- --

Randy Orton swaggered into catering and immediately noticed the brunette sitting at the table with Torrie Wilson. He proceeded to order his protein shake and leaned against the wall.

"Yo man. What cha lookin' at?" Shad slapped Randy on the back as he walked up beside him and put an order in at the snack bar.

"Some new chick with Torrie. You know who she is?"

Shad looked over at the table and shrugged. "Nah man. I ain't seen her around before. But she's fine as hell."

Randy smirked. "Back off, I saw her first."

"Man, look at that chic. She obviously ain't from out part of the woods. Know what I'm sayin' bro? Ain't no way she's gonna give even you a second look, pretty boy."

Randy scoffed. "You're crazy! Do you know how many women would kill to just touch the Legend Killer?"

Shad laughed. "Man please. That may be the case with all these ring rats that chase you 'round but look at her man. She ain't no dime a dozen ho. Girl's got style."

"And I don't? Come on Shad. I can bag her tonight if I wanted to."

"Put yo money where yo mouth is."

Randy considered the offer. "Fine I tell you what. I bet you One Thousand dollars that I can sleep with that chic in seven days or less."

Shad let out a hearty laugh. "You're on man. This is gonna be like taking candy from a baby."

The two men shook hands and the deal was set into motion.

-- -- --

"Hello ladies. Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all Randy. This is Autumn Wolfe. She's the new make up artist." Torrie smiled.

Randy extended his hand and Autumn accepted but wasn't prepared when Randy brought her hand to his lips and swiped a quick kiss across her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Same here."

"So what do you think of things so far?" Randy asked as he took a seat next to her.

"I really can't answer that. It's my first day and the only people I know are Torrie and Shane Mc Mahon. But so far it's different."

"Different how?" Randy asked trying to sound intrigued or at least slightly interested.

Torrie smirked. "Randy, leave her alone. She doesn't need to be interrogated by you of all people."

"Thank you Torrie but its ok." Autumn paused taking a sip of her drink. "I use to work in Hollywood on movies and a few television shows."

"And you gave all that up to come work for us?" Randy studied her features trying to read any signals he could. He prided himself as a ladies man but this chic had up one too many guards. He just couldn't read her, yet.

Autumn shrugged. "Yeah, I needed a change."

"I hate to interrupt here but I really need to go introduce Autumn to some of the other divas." Torrie grabbed the brunette by the arm and led her away. Leaving Randy sitting by himself with his usual smirk registered on his face. Ah, he did love a challenge.

-- -- --

Shad who had been watching Orton work his skills on the new chic walked up with a smirk on his face. "Man she blew you off, didn't she?"

"No. It was a pretty good initial meeting."

"Uh-huh, whatever man. Looks like you need to work on yo' game."

Randy laughed. "I got plenty of game. I invented the game. Just watch and wait."

"Six days and counting Orton. Then it's time to hand over the paper."

"Yeah, well don't count on adding to your bank account, cause this looks promising."

-- -- --

"What was that all about?" A bewildered Autumn asked as Torrie sat down in the make up chair.

Torrie smiled. "Randy is a player, a man whore, a cad. He fancies himself a ladies man. But the ladies he gets, when he gets a lady, usually ends up heartbroken and devastated. I just wanted a chance to warn you."

"Thank you. But I'm use to guys like that, actually that's pretty much the only kind of guy there is in Hollywood."

"I know how it is but there are actually some really nice guys around here, most of them are married though." Torrie playfully pouted. "But it's a great crew once you learn who to watch out for."

Autumn busied herself going over who was scheduled for the show that needed make up and hair service from her. Apparently it was what would be considered a light schedule as only three divas scheduled and two guys that needed their hair fixed. But she had been advised to be prepared for anything as schedules can change at the last minute.

"Thanks but I'm not here to meet anyone. I'm just here to do my job."

Torrie shrugged. "Sorry I didn't mean to imply anything."

"No, it's ok. I don't mean to come across bitchy but I'm really just trying to concentrate on getting through tonight."

"You'll do fine. And afterwards you can hang out with us. There are a few girls and some guys that go eat and have a few drinks after every show. Sound good to you?"

Autumn shrugged. "Maybe. Let me think about it?"

"Ok." Torrie stood up and gave Autumn a hug. "I have to go take Chole out and get changed. I'll be back for my beauty treatment."

Autumn watched as the blonde diva walked away and once she was fully out of range Autumn sighed, fell into a chair and mumbled. "That's a whole lot of personality for one person."

"Torrie can be a lot to take in at times." Randy chuckled as he walked up and startled Autumn until she almost fell off her seat.

She blushed. "You weren't supposed to hear that. She's really a nice person, from what I can tell."

"Torrie is very nice but don't believe everything she says about me."

"And what makes you think Torrie said anything about you?" Autumn studied his body language and easily she judged him; arrogant, narcissist, jackass.

He pursed his lips. "It's just how women are. You know, she likes to warn all the new ladies that I'm out to break their hearts just cause I broke hers."

"You and Torrie dated?"

Randy shook his head. "No. That's the problem. She wanted to date but I just wasn't into her."

"Oh. Well thanks for the information. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Randy rubbed his chin as he pretended to think. "Actually there is one more thing. Would you care to grab a bite to eat after the show?"

"Sorry. I already have plans. But thank you for the invite."

Randy seemed a little peeved but shrugged it off. "Maybe next time?"

She smiled sincerely. "Maybe."

Autumn watched as he walked away. It was so hard to resist the temptation when the man was so gorgeous and charming. But she knew his type all so well. But what if she was being too judgmental? She was after all here to make a new start. Maybe next time she would give him a chance. After all, what was the harm in having an innocent dinner?

Autumn got through the first night of RAW without a problem. Most of their divas were polite and easy to work with. And she actually found herself having fun watching the matches on the TV backstage and chatting with the crew members. And now as she packed up her belongings she was looking forward to a night out with Torrie and some of the others she had met throughout the night.

"Hey, ready to go?" Torrie smiled and set her luggage down.

"Yeah, almost. I just have to grab my other bag." Autumn checked her reflection in the mirror. Being around all these gorgeous women really didn't boost her confidence but she was understatedly sexy. She didn't boost her boobs up to her chin or wear skimpy club clothes. Most of the time her long brunette hair was in loose curls unless she was trying out some new style. And you would usually find her sporting mini skirts, tank tops and boots. Tonight was no exception.

Torrie smiled. "You look great. Don't worry we are all casual once we are out of our 'diva' gear. By the way I'm going to ride with you. Candice took my car so she could go back to the motel and drop Chole off and change clothes."

"It's fine." Autumn grabbed her bags and turned to Torrie. "Ok, I'm ready."

The two exited the arena together talking and laughing like old friends. And not far behind he watched and admired the way she moved. Her long hair swayed with her hips in perfect rhythm and he smiled.

-- -- --

The club was loud and packed but Torrie managed to score them a table in the VIP section away from the crowd. Lilian, Maria and CM Punk arrived a few minutes after them and they ordered drinks and got situated.

"So what did you think of your first night?" Maria asked as she popped a cherry in her mouth.

"It was ok. A lot more relaxed than what I'm use to."

"Any of the guys give you any trouble?" CM smirked and Maria punched him in the arm.

"You should be asking if any of the divas gave her any trouble."

Autumn shrugged. "Everyone was pretty well behaved. Although the guy with all the crazy hair, Carlito I think, did give me hell for not having time to give him cornrows. Does he always wear his hair like that?"

They all laughed. "Yes he does. We have bets going on what he's hiding in there so if you ever do his hair let us know." Torrie remarked as she picked up her drink.

"So did any of the divas give you any trouble?" Maria nudged Autumn's arm.

"No, they were all polite. But the only ones I worked on were Candice, Mickie, Lilian and you."

Lilian smiled. "Well, get use to saying nice things about me because I'll be your only regular. I'm on every night unless I'm injured."

They all laughed and Autumn guessed it was an inside joke. Sometimes she wondered if she would ever fit into this exceptional group of people. She was Hollywood all the way with the exception of being a people person. You could easily describe her as quiet, reserved and often mistaken for being shy. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed she excused herself to the ladies room.

-- -- --

Autumn ran the cold water over her hands and was immediately homesick for the Pacific Ocean. Nights like this, you would find her on the beach. It was where she spent all her free time and she gave all that up to travel the world with people she didn't know. Her heart sank and she felt all alone. Sometimes she wondered if it would just be better to go back to California and change careers. But this was what she loved, creating art with make up.

"Are you ok?" Torrie asked as she walked up behind her.

"Yeah. I guess I'm just a little homesick."

Torrie smiled sympathetically. "I know how you feel. Honestly I do. I've been doing this since I was 18 and well let's just say I've been in the business for a decade."

"Wow, that long! Do you ever feel like you are all alone in this world?"

Torrie shook her head. "One thing you quickly learn. These people that you work with, travel with and spend most of your time with, they quickly become your family. And there is no one I would rather be with than these guys. It might take a while for you to get use to us, to get to know us and all that. But we've already accepted you into our family." Torrie smiled and gave her a hug before giving her some privacy. Never before had Autumn experienced such kindness and acceptance.

-- -- --

Autumn ordered another drink from the bar before getting back to her table. She tucked a few dollars into the tip jar after tasting the drink. The bartender obviously followed her instructions and didn't give her the watered down shit. The Hurricane was definitely a category ten. She spun around and bumped right into a very sturdy chest. Slowly gazing upwards her eyes locked with brown ones. "I'm so sorry." She flashed a smile and switched her drink into the other hand.

"Hold up yo, I know you!" The guy bounced up and down, his platinum chains bouncing with him. "You the new make up chic right?"

Autumn laughed. "Yes, that's me. Autumn Wolfe." She extended her hand. "And you are?"

He took her hand and pumped it up and down. "Damn ma, you so fine, I'm Shad, one half of the tag team known as Cryme Tyme."

She smiled and tried to reclaim her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you. I have to get back to my table but I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Shad watched as she walked away. "Damn!" He took out his cell and sent a text message to Orton.

-- -- --

At the end of the bar oblivious to the world he watched as she sipped her drink and seemed to mesmerize everyone she spoke too. He had yet to have the privilege of having a conversation with her but he wasn't exactly the type to just walk right up and start a conversation. But he guessed it would be ok to introduce himself since she was new and they were officially co workers. But he would save that for another day; right now he was content to bask in her beauty.

-- -- --

Despite herself Autumn was having fun and since Candice had arrived the party was just getting started. Candice drug the ladies and CM onto the dance floor, because there was no saying no to Candice and they were now dancing a circle around CM, who was thoroughly enjoying himself.

-- -- --

"Look at her man. I call double or nothing, cause there's no way you can tap that." Shad said as he passed a drink to Randy.

"Where's your faith in me? You apparently have a lot to learn about the Lady Killer." Orton slapped him on the back and walked out onto the dance floor.

-- -- --

He ordered another drink and uttered a curse as he watched Orton tap her on the shoulder. He had known Orton was a piece of shit but he just sunk to an all new level. Placing a bet on bedding a woman was just plain disgusting, but then again he had been raised a gentleman unlike Orton. He decided to get to the bottom of things before she got hurt. He finished off his drink and walked over to where Shad was standing.

-- -- --

"Mind if I cut in?" Randy asked and took her hand in his. The music had slowed as if on cue. And she found herself swept into his embrace as they swayed across the floor.

"So we meet again." She smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling.

"I guess its destiny." He grinned and pulled her closer.

She laid her head against his chest and got lost in the beat of the music and his heart.

-- -- --

After a few dances more with Randy she assured him that she would have dinner with him tomorrow if he would just let her get back to her friends. He obliged with a kiss to her cheek.

-- -- --

Maria drove the divas back to the motel in Autumn's car while CM followed in his car. Autumn thanked them all for a great night before entering her room and collapsing on the bed. It was an almost magical night as if making new friends wasn't enough Randy had all the potential of being boyfriend material. She was asleep before she could think about it anymore.

-- -- --

The next day Autumn awoke to a banging on her door. She stumbled to the door and cracked it open. "You aren't up yet?" Torrie asked as she barged in and shoved a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Good morning Torrie, please come in." She sang in a sarcastic voice.

Torrie shot her a look of disapproval and sat down in a chair. "I just thought that since you were technically new, that I would help you out. But if you want to be like that…"

Autumn interrupted. "No. no. I'm sorry. I'm just really not a morning person."

The blonde perked up. "Well, Candice and I already have a rental car so we thought you could just ride with us if you wanted to."

Without another thought Autumn took a sip of her coffee. "Sure, sounds like fun."

-- -- --

That night Autumn was fixing Maria's make up when she decided to ask what Maria knew about Torrie and Randy's failed attempt at a relationship.

"Well, Torrie and I are pretty close and I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that she has never had a thing for Randy. Maybe at one point he had a thing for her, but he's a real slut. Torrie likes guys a little more stable."

An outburst caused both women to walk out into the corridor, where they saw Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade in a panicked discussion.

"Does either one of you sew?" Trevor called and Maria shook her head.

Autumn tried to hide her amusement as the blonde guy was covering his ass with both hands. "I do, why?"

"Lance here split his breeches and our match is in less than ten minutes."

Maria gave Autumn a look before they both burst out laughing. "Come on and get out of your pants. I can get them ready in five minutes."

Lance walked over his face red with embarrassment. He handed her his pants. "I'm sorry about this. But these are a new design and apparently the seamstress was a bit off on my size."

She smiled. "It's ok. I don't think it's the size that's the problem actually. This is really poor stitching."

"Good to know. Because I would hate to have to swear off pasta." Lance chuckled.

Autumn shook her head. "Life without pasta just isn't life."

"Ain't that the truth. Nothing cures a bad day like grilled eggplant and chicken over a bowl of pesto with basil tomato sauce."

Autumn stopped sewing and looked up at him. "My aren't we a pasta connoisseur?"

"To a certain extent." His smile brightened up the room. And she handed him his pants.

"All done."

Lance slipped into them with ease and thanked her profusely. Then his music filled the arena and he ran off leaving her in a mild astonishment. The fact that he had referenced eggplant with basil tomato sauce had taken her for a surprise because the combination wasn't your typical Italian dish.

Autumn took into consideration all that Maria had confirmed and her sudden conversation with Lance. She couldn't help but laugh as she walked to catering for a bite to eat.

-- -- --

He watched as she walked in. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen and so unlike all the others. He found himself wondering if he even stood a chance. After all Orton may be a complete ass but Orton had the six pack, looks and suaveness that he lacked. Nevertheless he couldn't take his eyes off her. He stood up and started toward her table but before he could make it Orton swept in. And all he could do was stand back and watch.

-- -- --

"Hey beautiful. Are we still on for tonight?" Randy asked as he swiped a kiss across her forehead.

"Um, well." She paused unsure of what she really wanted to say. When she thought about what he had told her in comparison of what Maria said she was torn as to whom to believe. But when she looked into his eyes it all went out the window.

"Sure."

"Great. As soon as my match is over I'll come find you."

She smiled and waited until he was gone before she let out the breath she was holding. She placed her order for a diet coke and salad and sat down. Then it hit her. She didn't bring a change of clothes to work so she should ask Randy to pick her up and the hotel. She grabbed her salad and coke and took off to find him. She found his locker room and was poised to knock when her instincts stopped her as she overheard two voices.

"You might want to consider pawning some of that bling cause Miss Hollywood just agreed to go out with me. So her panties are as good as in my trophy case, just another notch on the bedpost."

Shad shook his head. "Man, you are ruthless. But it ain't over yet."

Randy flexed his pecks. "It's as good as over and I believe you'll owe me two thousand dollars."

-- -- --

Autumn felt the vile rise up to her throat. That's what she got for believing a man over her new girlfriends. That was one of the reason's she'd left Hollywood. She didn't want to believe that her best friend was sleeping with her boyfriend despite what another mutual friend had told her. Then one afternoon she came up and walked into the bedroom and there they were. She packed up and left, never looking back. Now it all hit her. She'd never really dealt with her emotions from that incident and now it was all flooding her emotions. She couldn't stop the flow of tears as she fled the arena and ran as far as she could before collapsing in the parking lot. There she sat leaning against a car crying her eyes out.

He walked up and sat down on the concrete next to her. She never noticed as her heavy sobbing drowned out all else. He nudged her arm and she looked up through teary eyes. And he passed her a handkerchief and wrapped an arm around her. "You know you're not the first he's done like this, nor the last."

Autumn pulled away. "You knew about it?"

Lance shook his head. "No, not until I paid Shad to tell me. Trust me; I would have stepped in before it went any further."

"How much did it cost you?"

Lance shrugged. "What does that matter?"

She swiped away the tears. "Just tell me."

Lance cupped her chin in his hand. "If I tell you, will you promise that you won't hold the Orton's of the world against me and go out to dinner with me tonight?"

She nodded. "Just tell me."

"Three thousand dollars."

She cringed. "You were willing to pay that much just to find out Randy's plans with me?"

"Ever since you walked into the arena Monday, I've been smitten with you. I just didn't know how to step to you. You're from Hollywood and I'm just a country boy at heart."

"I can't believe all this. I was born and raised in Texas. I just gave it all up because I thought Hollywood could offer me something better. But it didn't"

"Of course it did. Just look at you. You're a famous make up artist and model. I saw your layout in Rolling Stone. I believe the title was 'Make up and Make Out' a look at the life of a Rock and Roll make up artist. And it went on to chronicle you as one of Hollywood's most famous artist. You traveled the road with Maroon Five and the Killers, two of my favorite bands. You did the make up on the set of two Quentin Tarentario movies not to mention the last season of Stargate SG 1."

She couldn't help but laugh because he sounded almost star struck. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not to you cause you're use to it. But we don't really get to mingle with the Hollywood folk too much."

She giggled at his humility. "Well we'll have to change that."

They were lost in each other for the moment as both leaned forward but were interrupted by cars engines starting up around them. Autumn glanced down at her watch. "Crap! Looks like the shows over."

Lance stood and helper her to her feet. "I was wondering if you don't have any other plans, would you like to grab a bite to eat?"

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "I would love too."

They walked into the arena to grab their things and ran right into Randy Orton. Autumn averted her eyes and stared at the floor while Lance dropped his arm from her shoulder and stood in front of her.

"What's going on here Cade?"

Lance rolled his shoulders. "Nothing Orton. Miss Wolfe and I are just heading out. Is that a problem?"

Randy stepped forward. "Damn right it is. She made plans with me."

"Things change, plans change. Now if you'll excuse us."

Orton placed a hand on Lance's chest stopping him. "I don't think so cowboy. You see I've made reservations and well…"

Lance cut him off. "Well what? You're going to force her to go?"

"No but it's costing me to hold our table and things were fine until you butted in."

Lance took out his wallet and shoved a handful of cash into Orton's palm. "There that should cover your loss."

"I don't want you're money, you bastard." Randy let the money fall to the floor. "I want what's mine." He reached an arm out to grab Autumn but Lance cut him off.

"She's a lady not a piece of meat." Lance shoved Orton backwards.

"Just stop. This has gone too far." Autumn stepped forward. "I heard you talking to Shad about your little wager. And it would seem that you didn't get into these panties and never will so I think you owe Lance here the two thousand dollars." She kicked him between the legs and took his wallet counting out exactly two thousand dollars and handed it to Lance. Then she stuck the wallet in Randys mouth leaving him cringing on the floor. "Maybe next time you'll think twice before you roll the dice."

-- -- --

Lance glanced over at the fiery brunette as they drove to the Italian restaurant down the street. "Remind me never to piss you off."

Autumn laughed. "I don't think you could if you tried."

"You make it sound as if you're up for a challenge." Lance smiled and pulled into an empty parking space.

She raised an eyebrow. "Name your game. I'm a professional at this now."

"I bet you dinner that I can make you fall in love with me."

Autumn studied him closely. She knew it was a dangerous bet but she really didn't care because when it came to the game of love she didn't care to play. She would rather take it as it came. "Deal."

She reached out to shake his hand and he leaned forward and kissed her with a passion that set off sparks within her that had never been ignited before. And she knew she had lost the bet already but wasn't at all disappointed. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as they decided to have dessert first.


End file.
